youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Karma Charger
Kevin, better known online as Karma Charger, was a gaming channel that would explain TF2 Item Workshop videos. On March 18, 2019, Kevin left YouTube because of stress the platform was doing to his social life. Kevin started making Left 4 Dead videos and random TF2 videos. After a while he joined the Official TF2 Wiki and made some videos with them. Overtime he made his own channel demonstrating workshop items from the TF2 workshop. He then privated all his videos and uploaded one last video a Goodbye video. Privatization On March 17, 2019, Karma Charger released his final video, entitled Thank You, Good Bye, and Good Luck. ''In the video, Karma Charger explained that years of being confined to his own house had made him feel isolated, and that he'd be stopping with playing video games and uploading videos, and that he'd also get rid of his computer soon to begin his new life. On the same day, Karma Charger privated all of his videos. Goodbye Message Karma Chager's own words: Hello everyone. Today i want to share my farewell message to all of you. This will be my last video uploaded on this channel. So i'm here to announce my retirement from YouTube. In other words, i'm quitting YouTube. Not just YouTube, i will no longer be playing video games, watching, and thinking about it. Now i will explain why i'm quitting this job. Since the day i started consider YouTube as my job, which was back in 2013. I have earned so much money, so much that i can even afford a house. I didn't even need to go outside to find a job.I was thinking my life was settled, and i'm taking this job until i grow old. I usually stay at home planning, making videos, watching, and playing games. I was happy to make a living from my hobby. Living like this was happy... only for a while. Then i'm starting to realize this, the longer i take this job, the more isolated i became from society. Before i work as a YouTuber, i was a social person, and i go out with friends often. I was happy, and now i miss the person who i used to be.I have been trying to quit YouTube for a while, but i never success until right now. Because i have already became isolated from the outside world, people, friends, familty, and i have social anxiety. I was scared to look for a new job. But i know from the inside, it has to be done for me to acheive a happier lifestyle. So i have come to the realization that i need to delete my YouTube channel to give me no excuses left to go back to this career. This career is giving me depression.It's like if you can't stop smoking, you ask your friend handcuff your hands behind your back, and give him the key. To force yourself from stop smoking. This is the solution i am choosing. I understand some people are thinking this is completely unecessary to remove my channel. Because the viewers, subscribers, and ad-revanue count is too much to ignore. But people don't realize the side effects i'm experiencing. Nobody ever talks about it, i'm the only one who knows this, and this is depressing. I'm also getting rid of my computer, to remind myself that i do not need to come back to it. I'm done playing video games, i want to go outside talking to people, dating girl, and make friends. To become attached with society once again. I don't care if i make less money from outside compare to YouTube. Because there is no point being rich if you are sick and depressed. So here are my final words to all of you. Even though YouTube is giving me so much life issues. But still, i appreciate anyone who enjoyed my videos, even though they had disappeared. I have no regrets to come this far. In fact, i am now much more happier than i have ever been in the last 4 years. I am prepared to move out, for the next adventure of my life. I thank everyone who supported me this far. Farewell, good bye, and good luck Description: Video Stats: + +100% more relieved - +100% chance to surprise everybody. - Final Joke: No Random Critical Hits. Old Videos and Reuploads So far the only thing official of anything Karma Charger is Karma Charger Plays. Karma's second account which has decent ammount of views. The only reupload we have is his Joke Weapon Demonstration: Force Thousand Nature (one of his most popular videos before he privated it). A channel called Karma Charger Archive is now archiving as many videos as he can. =List of videos= The following is an incomplete list of known videos made by Karma charger, along with mirrors if available. Trivia *Kevin originally started doing Weapon Demonstrations on the Offical TF2 Wiki channel and Custom Weapons Channel. *The Winglet made a SFM Artwork just for Kevin *Kevin sold his computer after making the goodbye video. *In the goodbye video Kevin said " dating girl " when he meant so say " dating a girl ". *Kevin's second channel is still up with videos '''for now. ' *Kevin deleted his G+ account even though G+ is shutting down anyway (April 2nd) *Kevin copy and pasted the same message to his Steam Group. Category:Malaysian YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Japanese YouTubers Category:Chinese YouTubers